Of Dice and Men: Episode 15
Recap 18th April, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in Bon' Theris with an unconcious Captain Zaaz. Lennie tries kills Zaaz with a rock to the head, but she has 1 death saving throw left. The town guard arrive on the scene and Nevets sneaks in the killing blow. The party are taken into the Sheriff's Office and are interrogated seperately. They give conflicting stories, Daff explains that he was there investigating Zaaz for being a pirate, Toki denines knowing anything and says she tries to save Zaaz, Lennie also denies everything and pretends to not even know who Zaaz is, Nevets tells the truth except leaves out details of their investigation. The party are put in the same room again and Lieutenant Holmes goes over the inconsistenies in the stories. The party spend some time trying to explain the differences and go into some detail about Zaaz. Daff, Lennie & Nevets get put into cells and Toki is let go. Toki talks with Lieutenant Holmes and says she will speak for the party. Lieutenant Holmes says he can take Toki to see the Baroneess tomorrow. 19th April, 1512 Toki arrives before Baroness Bee in her Court with Lydia the Diviner also there. Toki pleads the case for VOA. Baroness Bee considers Toki's plea, but Captain Zaaz was well connected. Toki sakes her nobility on the case. Zaaz owes the Crown 500,000 copper pieces. Toki agrees to take up the debt & estate. Baroness Bee says she has 3 months to pay it back. VOA is released from custody. Toki asks for Zaaz's belongins as part of taking control of her estate. Toki is given a earing, 2 rings, some clothes, boots. One of the rings magical. The party head back to where the fight will Zaaz took place to try to find any more of her belongings. The docks are full of people. The party head into the water where the murder took place and look for Zaaz's weapons and find her fine quality +1 short sword. The party head to the docks and are told that Zaaz's ship is still owned by Richard Marshall by the Harbormaster's Records. The party decide to take a ship back to Whalers Bay to report in to The Family. Experience 1200 exp each. Recap 26th April, 1512 The party arrive in Whalers Bay and go to visit The Family to report in about the Orb of Winter. The party lie about there being a wizard in the tower, but explain there was no Orb of Winter there. 27th April, 1512 The party return to Kronwikk. Nevets pays up for the missing rent to date. The party then decide to sell their 8 magic lanterns in Whaler's Bay. Experience 500 exp each. Recap 28th April, 1512 The party go back to Whaler's Bay with the Lanterns and goes to sell them. They got to a few vendors and decide on Straight-up-Deal-Dave. Dave decides on buying the 8 laterns for 40 gold each for a date with Daff's "Sister" Daffney (Daffney is Daff with a disguise self spell cast on him). During the date Dave with Daffney, Dave proposes marrage with Daffney, and Daffney accepts. 5 minutes before the spell ends, Daffney leaves the tavern. The party group back up and decide how to extort some money off Dave. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes